Hexagonal head threaded fastener assemblies typically include a nut or a bolt having a hexagonal fastener head, and having a washer adjacently facing the fastener head. Many fastener assembly designs include locking features to lock a fastener against unintended rotation and loosening. But it is relatively difficult to design a robust lockable fastener assembly that abides use of a threaded fastener having a hexagonal head.